Mélandra
by TyoandShiryu
Summary: Voldemort fait des siennes, une jeune femme un peu étrange apparait et Drago qui se confie à Harry!rnSLASHYAOI HPDM.[chap1 en ligne]
1. Prologue

**_Mélandra_**

_Auteur_ : Pour la première fois sur vos écrans et en toute exclusivité le duo de choc et de charme bien entendu j'ai nommé Tyo et Shiryu.

Shiryu : Tu ne crois pas qu'on en fait un peu trop ?

Tyo : non pas du tout c'est vrai après tt que l'on est un duo de charme…

_Série_ : Pour la première fois aussi j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer Harry Potter.

_Genre_ : C'est la question à 1000 € !

_Couple_ : Pour l'instant que dal c'est le début ! Si intervention du couple Lucius x Narcissia mais ça c'est pas un couple c'est une abomination de la nature !

_Email :_ : Les perso, l'univers et tout ce qui si rapporte n'est pas à nous mais à J K Rowling ! Sauf Melandra qu'est rien qu'a nous ! Nananereuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

**_Prologue :_** Une nouvelle.

Rémus courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues de Londres. Enfin il arriva devant une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et dit clairement avant que la voix ne s'élève :

Rémus Lupin, je suis mandaté par le conseil en urgence.

Un badge tomba dans le réceptacle avec marqué dessus : « Rémus Lupin, mandaté par le conseil ».

L'ascenseur se mit soudainement en marche et commença sa vertigineuse descente. Au bout de quelques instants la cabine s'immobilisa brutalement et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un département du ministère.

Rémus sortit rapidement et entra dans une des salles. Celle ci était grande et rassemblait autour d'une immense table les plus grands sorciers vivants, entre autre était présent Albus Dumbledore.

Bonjour à tous, veuillez excuser mon retard, mais il y avait une circulation pas possible ! Encore un de ces événements moldu, je présume !

Ce n'est pas grave Rémus, asseyez-vous, je vous prie, invita calmement le directeur de Poudlard. Voyez vous la situation devient critique. Voldemort a lancé une attaque contre le village de Chaudron Aux Sources. Or comme vous le savez c'est le seul village où sorciers et moldus vivent ensemble en toute harmonie. Si le plan de Voldemort réussit, il déclenchera une guerre moldus/sorciers à terme. C'est pourquoi nous devons l'en empêcher. Le professeur Snape, ici présent a accepté de continuer son rôle d'espion pour nous. Molly Weasley continue son rôle d'intendance dans la maison des Blacks, Arthur, lui, continue de rallier à notre cause des personnes du ministère, tâche grandement facilité par l'intervention de Fudge en cette fin d'année. Toutefois il faudrait une personne proche d'Harry pour veiller sur lui. La mort de Sirius l'a beaucoup affecté et je ne voudrais pas qu'il subisse une attaque quelconque alors que sa garde est baissée. Ainsi comme vous connaissiez bien Sirius je pense que vous serez la personne idéale pour veiller sur son filleul.

Bien.

Toutefois connaissant votre, euh, problème, une jeune personne très qualifiée vous aidera dans votre tâche. Elle aussi connaissait Sirius. Ils étaient très proches.

Rémus leva un sourcil.

Ils étaient mariés ?

Non, ils étaient frère et sœur.

Quoi ! Mélandra ?

Oui. Mélandra ! Appela-t-il.

Une jeune femme d'apparence frêle et fragile poussa les lourdes portes et fit son apparition. Une longe natte brune lui battait les reins tandis qu'elle semblait glisser pour avancer. Sa peau était pâle et rehaussée de taches de rousseur sur un visage fin avec des joues légèrement creuse comme celle de Sirius. Mais le plus étonnant était son regard : profond, semblant fouiller l'âme de celui la regardant. Cela étant sans doute dû à ses yeux. L'un était bleu profond, identique à ceux de son frère, l'autre vert émeraude. La jeune femme ne paru nullement impressionné devant l'assemblée la dévisageant. Sa petite taille ne l'empêchait pas d'émettre une aura de puissance et de forcer le respect de quiconque la voyait.

Bonjour, Albus.

Sa voix était grave et chaude.

Mélandra, je vous présente votre collègue : Rémus Lupin.

Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Moi de même. Donc si j'ai bien compris vous me seconderez lors de mes « absences » en cours, en plus de veiller sur Harry.

Oui, c'est cela. J'espère que vous n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Sans quoi il faudra vous y faire.

Sa voix possédait les mêmes nuances que celle du parrain d'Harry.

Non je vous rassure. J'ai « supporté » Sirius durant de nombreuses années alors, maintenant…

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila.

Désolé.

Non, ça n'est rien, il faudra bien que je m'y fasse, lui répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant un maigre sourire.

Bon, puisque tout est réglé, je vous dis à la rentrée. Mettez à profit le peu de temps qu'il vous reste avant pour, tous, vous préparer. Au revoir, les salua Dumbledore.

Bien, Messieurs, souffrez que je me retire à mon tour. J'ai un programme scolaire à préparer avant le 1er septembre. Cher collègue, dit-elle en se tournant vers Lupin, voulez vous bien m'accompagner ?

Avec plaisir. Au revoir.

Mélindra et Lupin partirent donc préparer leur programme de DFCM au Chaudron Baveur dans une pièce à part sous les regards surpris des clients (« un loup-garou avec une si belle femme ? Elle doit avoir du sang desuccube). Ils travaillèrent sans relâche pendant prés de six heures. Après quoi, ils commandèrent de quoi se restaurer. Rémus eut l'agréable surprise de constater que Mélindra avait un caractère similaire à celui de son frère : explosif, buté, se mêlant de tout et de rien (surtout des histoires de cœur des autres !), … Bref, un caractère de cochon cachant un gros cœur ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de « marauder ».

Si pour certain le 1er septembre arriva trop vite ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry. Le calvaire chez les Dursley allait enfin se terminer ! Comme si sa peine pour Sirius n'était pas suffisamment grande son oncle ne s'était pas privé de lui faire allégrement remarquer que son parrain, tout comme ses parents était mort.

Tu n'apportes que la mort auprès de ce qui t'aime, tu es maudit ! »

Harry en était venu à se demander si ce n'était pas une réalité et s'il ne ferait pas mieux de quitter le monde sorcier à jamais et de vivre en ermite dans une montagne tibétaine.

C'est donc le cœur autant en fête qu'il pouvait l'être, qu'il fit ses malles pour Poudlard. Après tout, comme le lui avait fait remarqué Mrs Figgs (chez qui il avait fait un séjour, de peur qu'il dégrade la maison…) tout n'était pas si terrible. Il avait ses amis, le quidditch, l'espoir de jouer en national d'ici deux ans, un balai dernier cri, des souvenirs de son parrain, une famille (quoique que là il doutait fortement de sa « chance »), et surtout il avait « quelque chose » de très précieux mais là Mrs Figgs n'aurait pu le lui dire malgré toute sa bonne volonté. En fait c'était son secret, ce qui l'aidait à tenir, ce qui l'avez le plus soutenu durant toutes les vacances. Un sourire, une discussion et une étreinte sincère de Drago. Il s'assit sur son lit afin de savourer une fois de plus son souvenir.

_Il était de retour à Poudlard après la mort de Sirius. Les professeurs lui avaient offert leur condoléances et leur sympathie, ses amis étaient là pour le soutenir, les autres élèves restés partagés entre compassion et crainte, et lui… Lui était venu un soir, l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait sourit. Sincèrement. Parce que son père voulait qu'à son tour il serve le seigneur des ténèbres, que sa mère aider son père à le battre afin qu'il change d'avis, qu'il le détesté, qu'il ne le laissait vivre que parce qu'il était leur fils unique et que Narcissia ne pouvait plus enfanter…Il s'était mutuellement raconté leur vie, plaint et soutenu. Et cette étreinte les avaient tous deux troublés : ils étaient si bien, contre l'autre si chaud, si protecteur… Mais d'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé d'attendre le début d'année suivante pour approfondir leur relation. Le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes ne les avaient pas déranger pour deux gallions._

En un sens, il avait un peu peur à présent. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver Draco ? La question tournait en tout sens dans sa tête, si bien qu'il avait finit ses malles et s'était couché sans vraiment y faire attention. Demain. Demain il aurait une réponse à toutes ses questions. Il avait convaincu son oncle de l'amener à la gare dés 6h30 alors que le train ne partait qu'à 10h00 et qu'il n'y avait qu'une demi-heure de trajet. Il espérait aussi que ses deux meilleurs amis iraient en bon moment à la réunion des préfets pour qu'il soit seul avec Draco et puisse le soigner si besoin était. Oh bien sûr, il allait entendre comme d'habitude:

Un Malfoy ne souffre pas. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Un Malfoy utilise sa magie pour cacher ses blessures. Un Malfoy ne doit rien montrer. Un Malfoy sait se tenir. Un Malfoy sait se soigner seul. Un Malfoy ne se fait pas aider. Etc …

Et comme d'habitude, il répondra du tact au tact :

Un Malfoy est vraiment chiant, et ne doit pas tenir compte de la règle des Malfoy quand il souhaite déshonorer ses parents !

Alors Draco se laisserai sûrement soigné. En attendant demain il fallait dormir. DORMIR on a dit, pas penser à demain. Demain arrivera assez vite. Quoique…

Et voila fin du prologue !

Suite au prochain numéro !


	2. Ou est la voix 9 34 ?

**_Mélandra_**

_Auteur_ : Pour la première fois sur vos écrans et en toute exclusivité le duo de choc et de charme bien entendu j'ai nommé Tyo et Shiryu.

Shiryu : Tu ne crois pas qu'on en fait un peu trop ?

Tyo : non pas du tout c'est vrai après tt que l'on est un duo de charme…

_Série_ : Pour la première fois aussi j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer Harry Potter.

_Genre_ : C'est la question à 1000 € !

_Couple_ : Pour l'instant que dal c'est le début ! Si intervention du couple Lucius x Narcissia mais ça c'est pas un couple c'est une abomination de la nature !

_Email :_ : Les perso, l'univers et tout ce qui si rapporte n'est pas à nous mais à J K Rowling ! Sauf Melandra qu'est rien qu'a nous ! Nananereuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

**_Chapitre 1 _**_: Ou est la voix 9 ¾ ?_

BANG ! BANG !

Harry sursauta en entendant son oncle Vernon taper à la porte en hurlant qu'il était l'heure de se préparer. Le jeune garçon qui était allongé sur le lit se tourna lentement pour voir l'heure affiché sur le cadran de sa montre, celui-ci affichait 5h38.

Harry souffla et décida de se lever, avec un peu de chance il pourrait trouver un coin tranquille dans la gare pour se reposer un peu avant le départ.

Il enfila son jean 10 fois trop grand et trop court puis le Tee-Shirt délavé qui était posé sur sa chaise puis fini par descendre en lançant un regard en biais à Hedwige qui dormait encore paisiblement dans sa cage.

Une fois en bas il rejoint la cuisine où sa tante et son oncle se trouvaient déjà, il prit un rapide petit-déjeuner puis Vernon l'emmena à la gare de King cross, à laquelle il arriva à 7h24

Harry sortit ses affaires de la voiture et se dirigea vers un banc, s'y assit et attendit…

Mélandra se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaud, au début revenir lui avait paru bizarre ! Elle y était venu une fois et cela avait déclanché la fureur de leur père mais plus que tout c'était le fait que Sirius ait vécu un an enfermé ici seul pour la plupart du temps. Il lui aurait suffit d'un mot et elle aurait débarqué pour vivre ici avec lui mais cet abruti avait toujours eu la manie de vouloir la protéger de tout. ! Mais malheureusement il ne l'avait pas protégé de sa mort !

Bonjour Mél !

'lut Remus !

Tu as bien dormi ?

Autant que possible.

Remus se leva vers les fourneaux et lui rapporta une assiette remplie d'œuf et de bacon qu'il posa délicatement devant elle.

Qui a préparé ça ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le plat du doigt.

Moi, j'ai pensée qu'il était préférable d'enfermer Kreattur le temps de ton séjour.

Sage idée, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il se présente devant moi car c'est temps-ci j'ai bien envie d'essayer quelque nouveau sortilège !

Le tuer n'atténuera pas ta douleur !

Je le sais c'est pour cela qu'il encore en vie je te signale !

Le loup-garou s'assit devant elle pour continuer à lire _La gazette du sorcier_ qui était posé devant lui. De temps en temps il jetait des regards furtifs en sa direction mais la jeune fille ne cessait de le fuir. En faite, depuis qu'il l'avait revu au ministère et qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble elle ne lui lancé que des sourires faux et des regards faussement inquiets. Tout cela signifiait chez elle qu'elle lui en voulait mais Rémus ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, même s'il y avait un léger doute.

Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Finit-il par lui demander.

Quoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Depuis hier tes sourires sonnent faux et à chaque fois que je veux aborder _LE_ sujet tu me fuis ?

Tu te fais des idées mon cher Rémus ! Quand au sujet c'est juste que je ne souhaite pas en parler et je pense que tu peux comprendre ! Répondit froidement Melandra.

Tu as toujours très mal menti alors arrête comme de faire si de rien était car je te connais depuis longtemps et je sais quand tu vas mal ! Dit calmement Rémus.

Justement on se connaît depuis longtemps alors pourquoi ?

…

Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui es venu me voir pour me le dire ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'annoncer que Sirius était mort ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je trouvé le visage de Rogue devant ma porte et pas le tien ?

Rémus sus immédiatement que ses craintes étaient fondées. Elle lui en voulait car il n'était pas venu la voir cet été pour la réconforter.

De son côté Melandra avait des larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de son visage.

J'ai voulu venir te voir mais un jour Rogue est arrivé et m'a annoncé que c'était lui qui irait t'apprendre la nouvelle. Sur le moment je n'ai pas réellement compris pourquoi mais j'ai décidé de le laisser faire. Bien sur j'aurais pu venir après mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. En faite, je crois que je ne voulais pas croire en sa mort et que d'aller te voir rendrait les choses officielles et trop douloureuses. Aujourd'hui je suis le dernier de la bande, tout le monde est mort ou nous a trahi ! Il était mon meilleur ami et je ne pouvais pas te consoler car moi-même je ne pouvais me reprendre en main. L'été a passé et Dumbledore m'a appelé pour revenir alors je me suis repris mais quand je t'ai vu hier je m'en suis voulu de ne pas te l'avoir dit et de n'être pas venu. Bien sur ça n'excuse rien mais voilà mes raisons.

Je suis désolée ! Je... J'ai été égoïste ! Répondit-elle en pleurant.

Rémus s'approcha doucement d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se mit à déverser un torrent de larmes.

Chut ! C'est rien, maintenant on est là et on va se soutenir.

Il me manque tellement… Je ne voulais pas pleurer je me l'était promis.

Une fois de retour Rogue lui avait dit que Mélandra avait beaucoup pleuré en sa présence mais que serait la seule fois car elle vivait chez les moldus et que personne ne savait qui elle était réellement.

Ils restèrent là, tout les deux enlacées, pendant un bon moment puis il finir par s'en aller où ils allaient être en retard pour accompagner Harry à Poudlard. Puis comme il connaissait les Dursley, Harry devait être à la gare depuis un moment.

En effet, une fois arrivée il y avait beaucoup de monde réuni entre les voies 9 et 10 et Lupin put voir Harry en compagnie des Weasley et d'Hermione. Ce qui lui paru étrange c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde sur le quai normalement il devrait se trouver de l'autre côté du mur sur la voie 9 ¾.

Dès qu'ils les avaient vus arriver Arthur et Molly s'étaient précipités sur eux avec une mine inquiète.

Molly, Arthur bonjour, commença Lupin.

Bonjour, continua Mélandra.

Rémus, Mélandra c'est une catastrophe ! Cria Madame Weasley.

Molly calme toi, intervint Arthur.

Que ce passe-t-il ? Fini par demander Mélandra.

C'est une catastrophe ! On ne peut plus passer voie 9 ¾.

Quoi ?

Impossible de passer on a tout essayer il n'y a rien à faire le passage reste bloqué !

Lupin et Mélandra se frayèrent un passage parmi les élèves qui attendait jusqu'au mur s appuyèrent très discrètement contre mais rien ne se produisit ils restèrent tout deux contre le mur de la gare de King Cross.

Ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguette et tapotèrent le mur en prononçant plusieurs formule mais il n'y avait toujours pas d'amélioration.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils retournèrent auprès des Weasley.

Pourquoi on ne passe pas ?

C'est une excellente question jeune homme, répondit Mélandra.

Salut Harry, dit Rémus

'lut.

Mélandra le regarda du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien, elle remarqua dans ces yeux la même tristesse qu'il y avait dans les siens.

Je crois qu'il va falloir un autre moyen pour pouvoir se rendre à Poudlard mais en attendant il vaut mieux qu'on fasse évacuer les élèves derrière la gare. On ne pourra pas nous voir et on pourra parler plus librement.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Molly fit passé le message à tous les élèves de Poudlard

Ils finirent donc par tous se retrouver à l'extérieur dans un endroit où il n'y avait pas grand passage pour pouvoir discuter plus librement.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Arthur.

Tout d'abord il faut écrire un hiboux à Dumbledore pour le prévenir ensuite on va faire un signe avec notre baguette, répondit Mélandra.

Vous voulez appeler le Magicobus, s'étonna Harry.

Oui, c'est la meilleure façon de vous envoyer à Poudlard en sécurité et de manière rapide et discrète. En attendant, si la chouette blanche qui se trouve sur ton cadi est la tienne, pourrais-tu nous la prêter ?

Bien sur.

Arthur pouvez-vous écrire un mot à Dumbledore lui expliquant la situation et lui dire qu'on arrive ?

Oui.

Bien je vais appeler le Magicobus et on pourra envoyer les premières années à Poudlard.

Mélandra leva sa baguette et prononça en un murmure les mots _lumos. _Une voix se leva derrière elle.

Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette baguette !

La brune se retourna pour faire fasse à la personne qui lui parlé. Pour toute réponse à la phrase prononcée elle lui lança un regard souriant, pour toute personne ne la connaissant pas ce sourire pouvait paraître banal mais Rémus lui savait qu'il était empoisonné.

Bonjour Mélandra.

Narcissia sa fait si longtemps, hurla la jeune femme. Tu as tellement changé que je ne t'avais pas reconnut. Dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voie.

Toi en revanche tu n'as pas bougé.

C'est vrai j'ai pas pris une ride contrairement à toi ! Non mais c'est vrai tu as pris un de ces coups de vieux Narcissia c'est hallucinant ! En faite c'est un peu normal vu que t'es marié avec ce cher Lucius et qu'il ennuyeux à en mourir ! Ca c'est sûr tu dois pas t'amuser tous les jours alors que rire c'est super bon pour rester jeune !

Tous les visages allaient de Narcissia à Mélandra, pour voir laquelle allait se jeter sur l'autre en premier. Harry se tourna vers Lupin et lui demanda :

Elle c'est vraiment à qui elle s'adresse ta copine parce que là, je crois qu'elle est un peu suicidaire ?

Ne t'en fais pas, elle le sait très bien ! Les Malfoy et elle c'est une veille histoire ! Prions juste pour que le Magicobus arrive vite sinon on pourra tous prendre la fuite !

Harry le regarda bizarrement mais ne dis plus rien, la seule chose qu'il pensa c'est que cette femme avait du tempérament et qu'il allait sûrement l'apprécier.

Ne fais pas ta fière je te rappelle que ton cercle de garde du corps diminue avec le temps, Mel' !

Première erreur, murmura Lupin.

J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi Narcis', en faite deux. La première c'est que j'ai beaucoup grandi et qu'aujourd'hui je sais me défendre toute seule même que maintenant je travaille pour le ministère de la Magie en tant qu'Auror. La deuxième étant que mes planches de parquets ne sont pas branlantes ce qui n'est pas le cas des tiennes aux dernières nouvelles ! Et une dernière chose ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Ne t'en fais pas ton heure viendra comme tous les autres. Lucius se chargera de toi, Mely' !

Secondes et dernière erreur, murmura à nouveau le loup garou.

Comme tu viens gentiment de le remarquer mon cercle d'amis diminue mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de m'appeler ainsi ! Ne t'en fais pas je tremble de peur à l'idée que le méchant Lucius Malfoy vienne me taper sur les doigt pour t'avoir fait remarquer que tu étais vieille et moche ! Et puis je pense que tu devrais partir et laisser ton fils pour éviter aux autres élèves de faire des cauchemars !

Narcissia lui envoya un regard aussi noir que possible puis se retourna pour partir. De l'autre côté Rémus se rapprocha puis pausa sa main sur le bras de la jeune pour l'inciter à se calmer mais elle n'avait pas encore fini ! On ne l'appelé pas Mély sans avoir quelques problèmes.

HO ! Narcis une dernière chose tu devrais te teindre en rousse ça te rajeunirait et de c'est que tu en as besoin !

Sur ceux les deux femmes commencèrent à sortir leurs baguettes mais le Magicobus arriva pile à cet instant qui vint se placer exactement entre les deux femmes !

Sauvé par le bus, grogna Lupin. Bon Stan tu crois qu'on peut agrandir le bus pour pouvoir caser tous les élèves ?

Yes on te fait ça tout de suite, Ernie agrandit le bus.

Le dit Ernie appuya sur plusieurs boutons et des rangées de chaises supplémentaires apparurent.

Bien, les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années en bas. Les cinquièmes, sixièmes, septièmes années et les préfets en haut ! Ordonna Mélandra qui c'était ressaisi. Arthur, Molly ça vous dérange de nous accompagner vous resterez en bas pour surveiller ?

Bien sur qu'on va rester il n'en allait de toute façon pas autrement ! Répondit Molly.

Merci, Rémus et moi on monte en haut !

Tout le monde rejoint son poste et le bus démarra direction Poudlard.

Le début du trajet se fit en silence surtout en haut, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu passer voix 9 ¾. Il n'y avait que Mélandra qui semblait marmonner dans sa barbe mais au bout d'un moment elle se réveilla et s'écria :

Ayez j'ai trouvé !

Lupin se retourna avec un étrange pressentiment !

Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Mél ?

Le moyen de me venger !

Tu peux approfondir ?

Je vais lui lancer le sortilège de L'Imperium ensuite je l'attache sur une table et je la torture ! Je lui arracherais les ongles, je lui ferais plein de petites entailles que j'assaisonnerais avec du sel et du citron et enfin je la dépeusserais en finissant par le cœur ! Elle va payer pour m'avoir appelé Mély !

Tout le monde regarda la jeune femme et ensuite Lupin qui semblait trouver ça normal !

Professeur Lupin ? Demanda Hermione.

Oui ?

Elle est normale, enfin je veux dire…

Elle est très bien, c'est habituelle à défaut de le faire vraiment elle s'imagine torturant ces ennemis. Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy étant les plus torturés par son esprit !

Ils continuèrent à les regarder et Rémus décida qu'il fallait mieux changer de sujet avant que tous pensent que Mélandra était folle ce qui était bien parti pour.

Alors, vous avez obtenu combien de buses ?

J'en ai eu 15, répondit Hermione.

HE ! Elle m'a battu moi qui pensé avoir le record pour un moment je suis dégoûté !

Vous en avez eu combien ? Osa demander Hermione.

14 et Lupin aussi ! Si je me souviens bien James et Sirius en on eu 13 chacun ! C'est bien ça Rém ?

Tout à fait ! Et toi Harry ?

Je n'ai pas fait aussi bien que papa j'en ai eu 10 !

C'est déjà pas mal ! Assura Mélandra. Et vous autres ?

J'en ai eu 8 ! Maman était ravie ! Dit Ron

Moi aussi, répondis Dean !

Je vous bas les gars j'en ai eu 9 !Cria Seamus ! Et toi Neville ?

Grand-mère n'était pas contente je n'en ai eu que 6 !

Tu es Neville Londubat ?

Oui Madame !

Mademoiselle jeune homme ! Et ne t'en fais pas ! Si ton père n'avait pas eu Rémus et James parfois pour l'aider il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de BUSE !

C'est… C'est vrai ?

HO ! Oui, ton père est peut-être l'un des meilleurs Aurors mais alors à Poudlard c'était parfois un vrai cancre !

Vous êtes la première personne à me le dire !

Quoi ? Rém' tu lui laissé croire que son père était un grand élève à l'école parce que je suis sûre que sa grand-mère lui à dit ça !

Le loup-garou hocha la tête en signe d'accord !

Rémus Lupin vous me décevez ! De toute façon c'est pas comme si sa changeait de l'habitude !

Tout le petit groupe se tourna vers Lupin, la jeune femme venait clairement de l'insulter devant tout le monde !

Ma chère et tendre Mély' le venin du noir serpent n'affecte en rien la blanche colombe que je suis ! Et puis ce n'est pas avec ton sens de la moral que je vais te décevoir !

Ils se jaugèrent tout les deux du regard pendant trente secondes puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps !

Tu as toujours autant de répondant à ce que je vois, Rém' ?

Avec toi il le faut bien Mély !

Le groupe de Gryffondor remarqua que le Lupin avait appelé la jeune femme Mély et qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Ils devaient faire parti de ses gardes du corps !

Le trajet continua sur une note légère, Mélandra détendait l'atmosphère et ne cessait d'envoyer des pointes à Rémus qui prenait un malin plaisir à y répondre.

Au bout de quatre heures de voyage le bus fini par arriver aux grilles de Poudlard, devant se trouvait Hagrid qui devait attendre les premières années puis le professeur Macgonagal et enfin l'ennemi n°1 de tous les élèves Rusard le concierge !

La voix de Lupin retentit dans tout le bus :

Les premières années vous descendez et allez avec Hagrid ! Laissez vos bagages ici le concierge va s'en occuper. Les autres vous nous suivez !

Les élèves descendirent un par un suivi de près par Arthur, Molly, Rémus et Mélandra. Le professeur Macgonogal s'approcha du groupe d'adulte pour leur parler.

Bonjour, Mélandra ravie de vous revoir !

Merci professeur Macgonogal, moi de même !

Molly, Arthur Albus aimeriez que vous restiez un peu ils voudraient vous parler !

Bien sur, acquiesa Mrs Weasley.

Parfait ! Chers élèves une fois arrivé allé directement à votre salle commune et restez-y jusqu'au dîner.

Une fois arrivé au château chacun rejoint sa salle commune en silence.

Albus aimerait tous vous voir pour avoir plus de précisions sur ce qui est arrivé à la gare de King Cross. Le mot de passe est chocogrenouille ! Mélandra est-ce que je pourrais vous parler avant s'il vous plait ?

Oui, j'arrive, Rémus dit au professeur Dumbledore que j'arrive !

OK !

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Minerva et s'y installèrent.

Que puis-je faire pour vous professeur Macgonogal ?

Maintenant que nous sommes collègues appelé moi Minerva !

Ca sa va être dur ! Vous êtes et resterait mon prof de métamorphose avant tout !

Minerva sourit à la remarque de la jeune fille, quand elle était jeune la femme qui se trouvait devant elle était insupportable et aujourd'hui elle lui vouait du respect !

En faite si je vous ai fait venir c'est que j'ai deux services à vous demandez. Enfin l'un est de Dumbledore l'autre est une requête privée qui me concerne.

Je vous écoute !

Voila Albus aimerait que vous enseigniez l'oclumancie à Potter car Séverus refuse désormais de le faire !

Séverus Rogue, mon Rogue a enseigné au fils de James Potter vous rigolez ?

Non mais cela c'est mal passé et il ne veux plus le faire et comme Albus va être occupé cette année il a pensé que accepteriez de prendre la relève.

Oui, j'accepte même si je suis pas aussi doué que Sév' en ce qui concerne cette magie mais au pire je lui demanderais un peu d'aide il ne me la refusera pas !

En second, voyez-vous j'ai promis que Potter arriverait à être Auror si c'était ce qu'il voulait faire et pour cela il faut des ASPICS bien précise dont celle de potion et votre Séverus refuse tout les élèves n'ayant pas eu O aux BUSE.

Et je suppose que Potter n'a pas eu O ?

Vous supposez bien il a eu E !

Je suis sûre que Rogue aurait put faire une entorse mais étant donné que c'est Harry Potter le fils de James il a tout de suite refusé ?

Oui.

Et vous aimeriez qu'en plus de l'oclumancie je lui donne des cours de potion ?

Oui.

Je piquerais le programme à Sév' pour connaître les potions qu'il faut pour les ASPICS. Je le veux de 17h à 20h deux fois par semaines et un samedi sur deux de 14h à 18h. Je pense que Rémus m'aidera dans ma tâche.

Je vous remercie Mélandra, maintenant allons chez le Directeur.

Vous savez quoi ?

Non

Ca me fait bizarre d'y retourner en sachant que je n'ai rien à me reprocher cette fois-ci !

Les deux femmes sourirent, elle connaissait bien le bureau du directeur elle y avait été souvent convoqué !

Une fois arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Minerva frappa deux coups à la porte.

Entrer.

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur et chacune pris la place qui lui était destinée.

Ravie de vous revoir Miss.

Moi de même professeur !

Avez-vous une idée pour ce qui c'est passé ce matin ?

Oui mais j'aimerez avoir votre opinion d'abord.

Nous pensons que Voldemort voulez que les élèves n'arrivent pas à Poudlard cette année pour déstabiliser le monde sorcier. Répondit Lupin

Ouais ça me parait bien mais ce n'est pas logique ! Si Voldemort voulez vraiment faire cela il n'aurait pas d'autre moyen que de détruire Poudlard car Dumbledore trouvera toujours un moyen de faire venir ces élèves !

Exact, alors que pensez-vous ?

Je pense professeur Dumbledore qu'il voulait qu'on se fasse remarquer pas les moldus car il faut être honnête un attroupement d'ados possédant des chouettes et des malles ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Puis je crois qu'il veut nous conduire vers une fausse piste pour pouvoir agir plus tranquillement !

Ceci est logique, pour l'instant il ne vaut mieux ne prêter aucune attention à cet incident et voir ce qui va se passer. Arthur, Molly rentrez chez vous en toute tranquillité Ronald et Ginny sont en sécurité ici.

Bien, merci Dumbledore.

Les deux Weasley prirent le portoloin tendu par le vieux sorcier et furent envoyé chez eux.

Mélandra j'aimerais vous parler, demanda Dumbledore.

Si c'est au sujet de cours de Potter j'ai déjà dit oui au professeur Macgonogal.

Alors c'est parfait je vous laisse vous installez et on se retrouve pour le banquet ce soir ?

Ron, Hermione et Harry descendirent les derniers de la tour pour rejoindre la grande salle.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry croisa pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'année précédente celui qui le troublait tant j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy.

Harry voulu l'ignorer car il se trouvait en présence de Ron et d'Hermione et qu'il ne leur avait toujours pas dit ce qui c'était passé à la fin de l'année dernière.

De son côté, Drago pensait exactement la même chose il était avec Grabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Blaise et savait très bien que pour garder la face il serait obliger d'insulter Potter et ça il ne le voulait pas !

Mais qui voilà ? C'est Potty, la belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe ! S'exclama Pansy.

C'était trop tard il ne pouvait plus reculer, Harry décida qu'il ne parlerait pas pour une fois et ne répondrait à aucune provocation. Il espérait profondément que Drago ferait de même il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si Drago l'insultait !

Alors Potter t'a causé combien de mort cet été ? Demanda Blaise.

Drago sentait bien que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il savait ce qu'ils attendaient tous de lui et il fallait mieux le faire sinon Malfoy senior serait bien vite au courant.

C'est vrai ça Potter, après tes parents il l'a fallu que tu tue ton parrain ! Tu ne peux pas nous débarrasser de Rogue ? HA non suis-je bête tu le déteste ! Heureusement qu'on est pas amis sinon je crois que je peux faire mon testament ! Siffla Drago

Harry santé son bouillir, il voulait bien que Drago garde la face devant ses amis mais l'attaqué sur un sujet aussi douloureux il n'avait pas le droit. Il serrait les poings pour ne les lui envoyer en pleine figure !

Tu as raison je ne suis pas ton ami ! Dit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le blond se senti troublé par cette déclaration. C'est à ce moment précis que le professeur Mcgonagall fit son entré.

Potter Malfoy encore en train de vous disputer ?

Non, Madame répondit le serpentard.

Bien, Potter suivez moi il faut que je vous parle.

Le brun suivit son professeur de Métamorphose jusque dans son bureau où il s'y assit.

Harry si je vous ai dit de venir c'est pour vous informer que vos cours d'oclumancie ne se feront plus avec le professeur Rogue mais avec le nouveau professeur de DFCM.

Rémus ?

Non se sera son assistante.

D'accord et pour mes cours de potion ? Je n'ai obtenu que E et il faut O pour être dans la classe de Rogue.

C'est arrangé aussi ce sera Mélandra qui vous donnera des cours de potions. Elle veut vous voir deux soirs par semaine et un samedi après midi sur deux. Elle me fait dire aussi que ses horaires son flexible donc en cas de sur entraînement de Quidditch.

Pourquoi il y aurait plus d'entraînement ? Qui est le nouveau capitaine ? Et puis l'année dernière Ombrage m'a interdit de Quidditch à vie !

Je me suis arrangé pour cette interdiction ! Je veux que la coupe revienne dans mon bureau et c'est pour cela que je vous ai choisi comme Capitaine Potter !

Capitaine ?

Oui ! Et je compte sur vous pour me former une équipe digne de ce nom !

C'est promis professeur !

Parfait, maintenant allé rejoindre vos amis !

Le brun hocha la tête et sorti pour rejoindre la grande salle. La colère contre Drago était passé en faite tout allé bien pour Harry quand on parlait de Quidditch ! Sirius aurait été fier de lui et ça c'était le principal ! C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il entra dans la salle.

Il alla s'asseoir directement avec ses amis sans jeter un regard à la table des serpentards !

Harry tu sembles bien content ! Remarqua Hermione.

Vous avez devant vous le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor !

Harry c'est super ! S'exclama Ginny.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour signifier qu'ils étaient d'accord avec la rousse.

On en est où ? Demanda Harry.

Le Choipeaux a encore dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'unisse, la répartition vient de se finir et Dumbledore va nous présenter les nouveaux profs, résuma Hermione.

Tous se retournèrent vers la table professorale en vue de connaître leur nouveau prof de DFCM.

C'est année nous accueillons deux nouveau professeur de DFCM le premier vous le connaissez tous, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer le retour du professeur Rémus Lupin.

Les applaudissements pleuvaient tous semblait content du retour du professeur Lupin.

Et le deuxième professeur vous prendra en charge quand le professeur Lupin ne pourra assumer son rôle. Il s'agit du professeur Mélandra Black.

Une jeune femme qui se trouvait entre Rogue et Lupin se leva et fit un léger sourire à tous les élèves. Ils applaudirent mais moins que pour le loup-garou.

Du côté s'un petit groupe de Gryffondor c'était l'effervescence !

Harry tu pense qu'elle est liée à Sirius ? Demanda Ron

Là était la question. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il n'avait qu'un frère et il n'y avait personne d'autre sur le mur.

Alors qui était-elle ?

Tyo&Shiryu !


End file.
